Por siempre cenicienta
by battousai-clau
Summary: Por Fin el día de la fiesta de Tai había llegado...¿Podran Sora y Tai superar los obstaculos para poder estar juntos? TAIORA!
1. Prologo

_Hola a todo el mundo… supongo que estarán sorprendidos por este nuevo fic si apenas he terminado "En tiempos de Guerra" Bueno ese lo dejare en pausa hasta diciembre debido al colegio Ya que me queda la ultima parte q es la mas pesada de todas y para poder hacerla bien requiero enfocarme primordialmente en ella y no puedo hacerlo con todas las tareas y pruebas que tengo en el colegio. _

_Bueno y me preguntaran ¿Por qué este fic? Pues la verdad es un fic muy simple Soy una fanática de los cuentos de hadas y este es uno de mis favoritos por lo que he decido basarme un poco en su trama y crear un fic propio. Un poco para despejar mi cabeza … pero no se preocupen … Aun no me rindo con "en tiempos de guerra" solo les pido que sean pacientes!_

**Por Siempre Cenicienta **

**Prologo**

**P**ara Sora Takenouchi su vida era un verdadero cuento de hadas. ¿Que mas podía pedir? Tenía unos padres encantadores que la amaban, protegían y consentían. Tenía lo que cualquier niño soñaba con tener. Su mundo era los juegos y la felicidad y en su diccionario no existían las palabras Tristeza ni soledad. Hasta que un día esto cambió para siempre…

Cuando apenas tenía 5 años, la madre de Sora fue diagnosticada con una terrible enfermedad incurable para aquellas épocas de oscurantismo. (AN: Me refiero a la edad media). Sora aprendió desde muy pequeña lo injusta que podría llegar a ser la vida a veces y que con sus frías decisiones es capaz de lastimar incluso a las inocentes criaturas.

Luego de 5 años de este trágico incidente, Tenaka Takenouchi (AN: lo invente pues no se me el verdadero nombre), su padre, volvió a casarse. Pero esta vez, Sora, no tuvo la misma suerte de la primera vez. Su madrastra no resulto ser aquella cariñosa mujer que esperaba, sino que todo lo contrario, claro que disimulaba en presencia de su marido. Pero apenas el mostraba la espalda, la maltrata. Sus hermanastras tampoco eran mejor con ella… también la molestaban, laexcluían de sus juegos y siempre la trataban de hacer quedar mal ante los adultos y la culpaban por todas sus fechorías. Por supuesto su padre siempre la defendía ante tales abusos y trató que su hija fuera lo más feliz en ese hogar. Pero nuevamente lafelicidad le iba a dar la espalda a Sora y le iba a confirmar que en este mundo las injusticias siempre ganan...

Su amado padre fue victima de un fatal accidente que acabo con su vida casi instantáneamente sin dejar que su amada hija se despidiera de él. Esto le causó una profunda tristeza a la joven de 13 años. Pero sabía que a su padre no le gustaría verla rendirse así de fácil, y se propuso a si misma que por más difícil que se viera la situación, ella siempre la enfrentaría con la cara en alto y una sonrisa…

Lamentablementeel futuroque le esperaba a la única hija de Lord Takenouchi no era de lo más acogedor. Su terrible madrastra la convirtió en la empleada de su propia casa, obligándola a servirle en todo momento y a dormir en el ático. Le quitó todas sus pertenencias, entre ellas incluida su habitación y su ropa, siendo su unico tesoro un hermoso dige que su madre le había regalado.

Pero Sora jamás perdió su dignidad y siempre se mostró firme por mas crueles que fueranlas intenciones de esa terrible mujer, pues sabía que tarde o temprano su vida cambiaría y que su príncipe azul la vendría a rescatar…. Algún día…

Fin Del Prologo.

Notas del autor:** Yeah! Prologo listo! Se que aun esta muy parecido a la historia original…. pero esto es solo el comienzo dont worry se bien mejor… ojala que les haya gustado! Prometo actualizar en un par de días!**

**¿Sora podrá cumplir su sueño? O ¿Quién será su principe azul?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Hasta entonces BYE!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	2. Realidades semejantes

**Primer Capitulo: Realidades semejantes**

**S**ora se despertó con el sonido de las campanadas que señalaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Para ella era como cualquier otro, monótono, sin brillo.

Desde la muerte de su padre, su vida había cambiado radicalmente, se había convertido en una sirvienta, una esclava en su propia casa. El afecto y la felicidad habían desaparecido por completo de su vida, perdiendo todo sentido.

Pero no se dio por vencida. Se prometió a si misma que saldría adelante y que nunca se rendiría. Sus sueños era lo único que le quedaba y que le daba fuerzas para sobrevivir en aquel infierno llamado hogar.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y se encontró con la hermosa vista que esta le daba. Le mostraba su más anhelado sueño:

"Como me gustaría vivir ahí" se dijo a si misma mirando el castillo. "¡Debe ser maravilloso! Estar rodeado de sirvientes, exquisita comida y sin madrastras que te obliguen a hacer los quehaceres de la casa"

Pero ese sueño jamás se iba a cumplir. La única manera de que se fuera a vivir a aquel castillo era que el príncipe se casara con ella. ¡Eso era imposible! Ella era una simple sirvienta y él nunca se fijaría en alguien así. Los príncipes solo se podían casar con otras princesas o jóvenes de sangre noble, y ella estaba muy lejos de serlo. Otro factor que le impedía un romance con el heredero a la corona era su madrastra, ella trataría de separarlos y que alguna de sus hijas se quedara con él. Mas que importaba, soñar no le hacía mal a nadie.

Sora volvió a la realidad. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a sus patronas.

"¡CENICIENTA!" escuchó a lo lejos el sobrenombre que le habían puesto sus hermanastras para burlarse de ella. Seguramente Jun y Yolei (A.N: Sorry Fans de estos dos personajes pero la historia las requiere) ya se habían despertado y pedían con ansias el desayuno. Sora se apuró en preparar las bandejas mientras el agua hervía.

"¡Sora!"

"ya voy" cortó el pan y le agregó un poco de mantequilla. Luego sacó la tetera y preparó el té.

"¡Sora!"

"si ya escuche, ya voy" se puso una de las bandejas en su cabeza y las otras dos en sus manos y subió a las habitaciones de sus hermanastras. Entro primero a la de Jun quien le alegó la demora y porque su se té encontraba frío. Luego entró a la de Yolei quien también le alegó por su demora y por el té, esta vez estaba muy caliente.

"Eres una bruta Cenicienta. ¡¿Acaso me querías quemar!" le gritó enojada.

"Perdóname Yolei, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir" dijo Sora y salió de la habitación. La última que visitó fue la de su madrastra.

"Adelante" Sora abrió la puerta y con mucho respeto saludó a la señora.

"Aquí tiene su desayuno" dijo la joven.

"espero que no se te olvide que hoy debes hacer la compra" dijo la madrastra en un tono que imponía poder.

"Si señora"

"Bien puedes retirarte"

"como ordene"

"ah y se me olvidaba, no quiero encontrarte como la otra vez perdiendo tu tiempo. Si no estas de vuelta antes del medio día te pesará"

Sora asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación…

Las campanas también se sintieron el palacio real. El joven príncipe abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos cafés y maldijo al que tocaba las campanas. Se puso la almohada en las orejas he intentó continuar con su placentero sueño, el cual solo perduró unos minutos. Su pequeña hermana de 14 años llegó a despertarlo.

"¡Hora de levantarse hermanito!" dijo ella alegremente saltando sobre su hermano.

"No molestes Kari" dijo él somnoliento "déjame dormir un rato más"

"No puedes, tu profesor ya está aquí, no debes hacerlo esperar. Recuerda que papá…"

"¡esta bien! Ya entendí" el joven de 17 años se levantó de mala gana. La sola idea de las clases de protocolo lo amargaba, pero no podía evitarlas. El joven príncipe odiaba su vida, llena de reglas y obligaciones estupidas, para todo había una reglar: para hablar, comer, vestirse, incluso para amar. Añoraba la libertad, la cual perdió definitivamente cuando su pequeño intento de escape fue frustrado por los guardias de la puerta del reino. Desde entonces su padre lo castigo y lo convirtió en un prisionero en su propia casa. Solo lo dejaban salir al mercado y con guardias custodiándolo. Y como adivinan las clases de protocolo también eran parte del castigo. Pero lo que más le dolía al joven príncipe era la actitud con la que su padre lo trataba desde entonces. Lo ignoraba por completo, y solo le hablaba para regañarlo con una voz fría y severa, llena de odio y decepción.

Taichi se vistió y salió de su habitación.

"Su Majestad, el profesor lo espera en la terraza" dijo un sirviente.

"Muchas gracias". Y se dirigió al lugar de estudio. El profesor comenzó su clase. Pero el joven príncipe no le prestaba atención a su mentor, sino que se encontraba absorto mirando el jardín, imaginándose como sería la vida más allá de aquellas murallas.

El sonido del libro cerrándose lo hizo volver a la realidad:

"espero que haya aprendido algo de la clase y no solo la flora de su jardín, su majestad, y espero que ponga más atención para la próxima vez, sino tendré que decirle a su padre"

Tai murmuro un insulto.

"¿Dijo algo?" preguntó un poco irritado el tutor.

"No, nada"

"Eso imagine. Con su permiso me retiro" y se marchó.

"déjame adivinar, también es parte de tu castigo" dijo un joven que observaba la escena desde el ventanal que separaba el salón de eventos y la terraza.

"Hola Matt" saludó el príncipe con un tono desanimado y molesto.

"Parece que hoy no nos levantamos con buen humor"

Tai no dijo nada.

"esta bien no debí decir nada, lo siento" dijo Matt

"perdóname, hoy no es mi día" dijo Tai sin cambiar el tono.

El joven suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"últimamente nunca ha sido tu día. No sabes cuanto extraño al antiguo Tai, el que se reía de mis chistes sin gracia y el que hacía toda clase de travesuras conmigo"

Tai bajó la mirada. "yo también lo extraño" dijo esto en voz baja pero que claramente mostraba su dolor. "Pero no creo que vuelva. Me cortaron las alas Matt, me siento como un pájaro que no puede volar que encerraron en una jaula…"

Matt notó la lucha de su amigo contra las lágrimas.

"No se que decirte, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, no estas solo en esto"

"Gracias Matt, eres un gran amigo"

"Bueno haber si logró subir ese amino. Me acompañas al mercado, necesito una nueva espada de entrenamiento"

"Cualquier cosas por salir un rato de aquí".

Ambos jóvenes salieron del castillo en dirección al mercado con dos guardias cuidándoles las espaldas.

Sora había terminado de servir el desayuno y de limpiar las habitaciones de sus hermanastras y se encaminó al mercado como su madrastra le había pedido.

"Hola Sora" la saludó el joven detrás del puesto de verduras.

"¿Otra vez te dejaron encargado del puesto?"

"si mi padre está enfermo y mamá esta cuidándolo"

"lo lamento, mándale saludos al señor Izumi"

"En tu nombre. Llevarás lo mismo de siempre"

Sora asintió e Izzy comenzó a meter las verduras en el canasto y de regalo puso una bella manzana roja.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlo hasta tu casa?" Le preguntó el chico pelirrojo. "El canasto pesa una tonelada"

"Gracias Izzy pero no quiero molestarte "respondió la joven "además no puedes dejar el puesto solo"

"creo que tienes razón"

Las campanas volvieron a sonar indicando la llegada del mediodía.

"ya es tarde, mi madrastra me va a matar" dicho esto Sora se despidió de su amigo y partió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban observando los distintos puestos del mercado, buscando baratijas. Matt se detuvo frente al puesto de un vendedor de joyas hechas de coral.

"Son artesanías autenticas del reino marítimo, mi señor" dijo el vendedor mostrando su mercancía.

"este es muy lindo, no lo crees Tai" dijo Matt mostrándole un collar de piedras verdes con una hermosa rosa hecha de coral rosado.

"Creí que buscabas una espada, no un collar"

"Si pero no pude evitar, verle un presente a Mimi"

"¿Para Mimi? Pero si su cumpleaños fue hace dos meses"

"Eso lo se. Pienso regalárselo como regalo de compromiso"

"¿Compromiso?" le preguntó Tai sorprendido "Vaya hasta que te decidiste"

Matt se sonrojó. "Si no pude seguir guardándolo. Le pedí que fuera mi novia hace unos días y nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo"

"¿Cuándo es la fiesta?"

"Un par de semanas después de la tuya, para mi cumpleaños"

Tai bajó la mirada. Era verdad solo quedaba una semana para su cumpleaños numero 18, lo que significaba de para esa edad ya debería estar comprometido y si él no encontraba a alguien (con el consentimiento de sus padres) ellos elegirían por él.

"¿Tai estas bien?" preguntó Matt preocupado por la extraña reacción de su amigo.

"Si, no te preocupes" dijo el joven príncipe fingiendo. "Me voy a ir adelantando, mira tranquilo" y Tai continuó con su travesía por el mercado, sin prestarle atención a los puestos que estaban a su alrededor, mas bien iba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que una joven venía de frente corriendo. Como era de esperar la chica chocó contra Tai y ambos cayeron al suelo, durante la caída, la joven sirvienta soltó su canasto y los vegetales rodaron por el suelo.

"Lo lamento" dijeron al unísono. Tai se paró del suelo y le ofreció ayuda a la joven que ya estaba parada recogiendo su compra.

"Discúlpame, estaba distraído" se excusó Tai.

"No se preocupe "Dijo la joven mientras limpiaba su vestido. Tai le pasó el canasto lleno de verduras a la joven. Ella le agradeció la ayuda y se marchó sin que Tai pudiera si quiera preguntarle su nombre.

Los guardias aparecieron segundos después.

"Se encuentra bien su majestad". Tai asintió y cuando Matt los alcanzó siguieron su camino.

Sora llegó a su casa y se encontró con su madrastra esperándola en el Hall. Con las manos cruzadas y con una expresión de enojo en su cara.

"Llegas tarde, te dije que estuvieras aquí antes de medio día"

Sora al escuchar el tono de voz de su madrastra tembló de miedo. Tragó saliva y trató de articular una disculpa.

"Lo siento, mi señora…Me tropecé en el camino y…"

"No quiero excusas Sora. ¿Crees que voy a creer semejante mentira?" la interrumpió.

Sora no pudo contestar. Sabía que aquella mujer no le creería aunque las heridas en sus rodillas dijeran lo contrario.

"No volverá a ocurrir"

"Sal de mi vista cabra de porquería y apúrate con el almuerzo, ya es bastante tarde" dicho esto la mujer subió las escaleras y desapareció por el pasillo. Al ver que ya no estaba, Sora entró a la cocina y se largó a llorar.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Notas de la Autora: aquí esta el primer capitulo. ¡Si! Espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno creo que el misterio se aclaró bastante y que ya saben quien es el príncipe azul de Sora…. Sorry los Fans del Sorato pero lamentablemente no apoyo esta pareja (Espero que no se enojen) pero que sigan leyendo mi historia igual  Gracias por los reviews que me han llegado! Y espero recibir más.

Por como se dieron cuenta en este capitulo, Sora no es la única protagonista de esta historia. Tai también lo es y ambos viven una situación difícil en sus vidas. Esto tiene todo un trasfondo… pero no seguiré adelantando…se los dejo a su ingenio y a su paciencia ya que a medida que la historia avance se darán cuenta el por que. Otro factor que me llevó a hacer de Tai un personaje principal es mi decepción por como están caracterizados los príncipes en estas historias (Las de Disney) es muy pobre y apenas tienen personalidad y yo quería cambiar eso! Bueno también es porque Tai es mi personaje favorito y en mis fics nunca dejara de ser un protagonista :P

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y será hasta el próximo capitulo que se llamará: "_Una pelea, un castigo, un encuentro" _

_Mata ne!_


	3. Realidades semejantes II parte

_Hola! Bueno aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de mi fic… Aunque al principio se llamaría "Una pelea, un castigo, un encuentro" le cambie el nombre por uno mejor y q representa mejor lo q ocurrirá en este capitulo…_

**Segundo Capitulo: Realiades semejantes Segunda Parte**

**L**a Cocinera escuchó el llanto de Sora y decidió ir a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Encontró a la joven arrodillada en el piso, con las manos en la cara. Se acercó a ella para levantarla y se dio cuenta que sobre la piedra habían unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

"¡Sora! ¿Qué ocurrió?"- preguntó preocupada Marta.

"Me tropecé… en la feria… mientras corría de vuelta a casa…por eso… me atrasé… pero ella… no me quiso creer…" dijo entre sollozos Sora.

"Mi niña" Marta abrazó a la joven y le permitió que llorara en sus brazos "ven levántate, voy a limpiarte esos rasguños para que no se infecten"

La cocinera sentó a Sora en la mesa donde acostumbraban comer y con un paño y agua limpió las heridas de las rodillas de la joven, en cuanto terminó, sacó las cosas del canasto y continuó con su trabajo. Mientras que Sora fue por la loza y los cubiertos para ponerle la mesa a sus patronas…

Taichi y Matt también terminaron su paseo por el mercado y se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo.

"De vuelta a la prisión" dijo el príncipe en un suspiro.

Matt lo miró preocupado, no sabía que decirle para darle ánimos a su mejor amigo, odiaba verlo así, tan deprimido. Pero el problema estaba fuera de su alcance y no había nada que el pudiera hacer por ayudarlo, y eso lo frustraba.

Apenas entraron al castillo, el príncipe del Reino de Nieve recibió la noticia que debía regresar de inmediato a su hogar y que su carruaje lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Esta idea no le gustó para nada a Matt. No quería dejar solo a su amigo, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Creo q nos veremos la próxima semana" dijo Matt.

"Así parece"

"¡Que bueno que regresaron!" dijo una voz proveniente del pasillo. "¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Matt se quedó pegado en el puesto del joyero" dijo Tai tratando de poner un tono de burla pero sin éxito. La dueña de la voz miró al amigo de su hermano extrañada.

"¿Desde cuando te gustan las joyas Matt?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno yo… desde…" intentó contestar Matt un poco nervioso.

"Desde que le pidió a Mimi que fuera su novia" terminó la frase Tai.

"¿En serio Matt?" Preguntó ella sorprendida. El joven príncipe asintió.

"¡Felicidades!".

"Gracias Kari" Matt se soltó del abrazo de la princesa.

"Mi señor debemos llegar antes del anochecer" dijo el cochero.

Matt asintió y se despidió de sus amigos.

"Bueno debo irme"

"Nos vemos" dijo Tai dándole la mano a su amigo.

"Adiós" dijo Kari y abrazó al hermano de su mejor amigo "Mándale saludos a T.k y dile que venga a visitarme"

"se lo diré no te preocupes Kari" dijo él. Pero antes de soltarla, le volvió a hablar: "Cuida a Tai por favor".

"Tranquilo, está en buenas manos"

"Lo se"

El hijo mayor de la familia Ishida se subió al carruaje y partió de vuelta a su hogar.

"Su majestad" se acercó un sirviente dirigiéndose al Taichi "su padre lo espera en la biblioteca"

"Iré enseguida"

El príncipe llego hasta la biblioteca indeciso si llamar a la puerta o no. Estaba asustado, sabía que esta llamada solo significaba problemas. ¿Para qué más lo iba a llamar su padre si no era para retarlo? Últimamente era lo único que hacia cuando le dirigía la palabra. Aun así en el fondo de su corazón aun conservaba la esperanza de que su padre lo perdonara algún día y por más débil que fuera este sentimiento siempre le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarlo. Pero la pregunta que siempre lo atormentaba era cuanto duraría esta fuerza, porque algo le decía que no era infinita y que llegaría el día que esta se agotaría.

Tocó a la puerta y la voz fría de su padre lo recibió. Tai entró con lentitud y cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirar a su padre. El rey del reino del bosque se encontraba firmando unos papeles junto a su consejero.

"déjenos solos" le dijo a su asistente, quien luego de una reverencia salió de la habitación.

"¿Me mandó a llamar?" Preguntó Tai cortésmente sin saber como actuar frente a su padre.

"Es la quinta vez que recibo quejas del profesor de que no prestas atención a su clase esta semana" dijo con voz fría y que sonaba enojada, sin embargo no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación.

"Yo…" Tai intentó hablar pero no podía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Las lágrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos pero sin éxito.

"También se quejó que murmuras a sus espaldas"

Taichi desvió la mirada. No quería que su padre viera sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

"Tampoco cumpliste con el tiempo que tenías permitido para salir del castillo. No volverás a salir de las murallas de este castillo hasta nuevo aviso, tampoco podrás recibir visitas. Y si vuelvo a recibir quejas de tu profesor olvídate de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Vete a tu habitación" dijo con voz imponente el Rey y continuó con su trabajo.

El joven príncipe no se movió de su posición, apretó con fuerza sus puños decido a enfrentar a su padre.

"Por un momento…" Comenzó. "tuve la esperanza que esta vez todo sería distinto y que me habías llamado para que arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros…pero… veo que me equivoqué" dijo Tai suspirando, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Fui un iluso… solo gasto mis energías alimentándome con estas falsas esperanzas…"

"Creí que te había dicho que te retiraras a tu habitación. Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar"

El tono que uso su padre se clavó como una espada en el corazón del príncipe. Estaba anonadado, ¡el era su padre por el amor de dios! Y ni siquiera mostraba un minúsculo grado de preocupación por su hijo. Pero Tai no era tonto y supo que él ya no significaba nada para el rey. Cesó su batalla contra las lágrimas y estas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del joven en silencio.

Luego de una larga pausa, Taichi decidió terminar su discurso.

"Veo que nunca fui Tai para ti…solo Taichi…la verdad es que no se lo que hago viviendo bajo su mismo techo…yo debería estar con los demás prisioneros…con los que no son dignos de ser parte de su reino… porque eso es lo que soy…con su permiso me retiro y no se preocupe no volveré a molestarlo más"

El joven príncipe salió de la habitación y se marchó a su cuarto. Había explotado frente a su padre haciéndole entender sus sentimientos, no fue capaz de quedarse para si tuvo resultado o no, eso ya no le importaba. En estos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer de este mundo lleno de dolor. Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron. No le importaba lo tonto que se sentía haciéndolo. ¡Ya no le importaba nada!

Sora había terminado todos sus quehaceres y por fin tendría algo de tiempo libre. Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidió ir a descansar a su habitación. Tomó su libro favorito, el cual le leía su padre cuando ella era pequeña, y comenzó a leerlo. Era un cuento de hadas, lleno de romance, magia, hermosas princesas y apuestos y valientes príncipes. El sueño de cualquier chica. Pero para Sora no era más que fantasías.

"el amor y la magia solo existen en los cuentos de hadas" Pensó Sora abrazando el libro y mirando por la ventana la silueta del castillo. "si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado papá"

Sora apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y se puso a llorar. Extrañaba a su madre, a su padre, su antigua vida. En la cual era feliz y no era tratada como sirvienta. pero esta nunca más volvería. Por lo menos no mientras su madrastra controle su vida.

Marta abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sora para avisarle que la cena estaba servida y se encontró con la misma escena de todas las noches. Aunque no era algo nuevo para la cocinera, le dolía ver a la niña así.

"¿Otra vez está llorando? Preguntó Sophie, otra de las sirvientas de la casa (la cual no se lleva muy bien con Sora). "¿es que no sabe hacer otra cosa? Todos los días anda por ahí derramando agua. ¡Va a transformar este lugar en un lago!"

"No te burles. La pobre ya tiene suficiente con sus hermanastras"

Marta entró a consolar a la joven mientras que Sophie se marchó a la cocina.

"¿Sora? ¿Estas bien?"

"si, tranquila marta no es nada" dijo Sora secándose la lagrimas.

"a mi no me engañas, pequeña, pero no intento presionarte, no tienes que contestarme si no quieres"

"¿Marta, crees que algún día encuentre a alguien que me ame?" Preguntó Sora con un tono un poco desesperanzador.

"Por supuesto que lo harás, Sora, tienes toda la vida por delante y una belleza extraordinaria, seguro que hasta el príncipe caería ante tus encantos" le aseguró la cocinera.

"Por favor Marta, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, nadie se fijaría en una sirvienta como yo y menos el príncipe. El ya debe estar rodeado de princesas y chicas de sangre noble…"

"Tu tienes sangre noble en tus venas Sora…" La interrumpió Marta.

"Pero ellas no trabajan como sirvientas en su propia casa"

Marta no supo como responder a eso ya que Sora tenía razón. Pero ella era una chica bella no solo físicamente, también lo era como persona y no se merecía esta vida llena de miseria, Sora estaba hecha para cosas mucho más grandes, sin embargo Sora no parecía creérselo.

"La cena esta servida, ve a la cocina si tienes hambre" dijo la cocinera y se marchó de la habitación.

"Gracias pero no tengo hambre" Dijo Sora. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó en su cama donde no tardó en quedarse dormida….

Fin del capitulo.

**Notas Del Autor: **bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic! Ojala q lo disfruten!

Gracias a todos por los reviews! Ojala q sigan mandando mas ya q es lo único q m inspira para continuarlo!


	4. Un extraño sentimiento

**Tercer Capitulo: Un Extraño Sentimiento.**

Taichi se levantó de la cama luego de varias horas de un inútil intento de dormir. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un buen descanso y tampoco se estaba alimentando bien. Ayer no había ido a cenar y tampoco tenía apetito para el desayuno. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación antes de que su hermana o su madre entraran a su pieza y empezaran con el interrogatorio. Odiaba preocuparlas, sobretodo a su madre. No quería que ella se involucrara en esto, ya que detestaba ver pelear a sus padres y verla llorar por su culpa.

Se escabulló por los pasillos del palacio para no ser visto por los guardias que tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejarlo salir del castillo, ni siquiera a los jardines. El príncipe llegó a salvo hasta los jardines, trepó por las enredaderas que cubrían los muros de esa zona del castillo para disfrutar aunque sea por un breve momento aquel mundo más allá de los altos muro de su prisión…

"¿Jun qué ocurre?" Preguntó Yolei al ver a su hermana alterada revolviendo todos sus cajones.

"¡Mi collar de coral turquesa no esta en ninguna parte!"

"Debería estar con tu otras joyas Jun, ese collar no lo has descuidado nunca"

"¡Pero no está!"

"¿Niñas que es todo este alboroto?" Preguntó Su madre viendo el desorden.

"Mi collar favorito, mamá, ya no está"

"Por favor no puede desaparecer así nada más. ¿Estas segura que no lo dejaste en otra parte?"

"Madre, tu sabes que Jun no descuida ese collar ni por un segundo"

Sonomi (A.N: YA estaba bueno que le ponga un nombre a la madrastra :P) salió de la habitación y al lado de la puerta se topó con el canasto con las herramientas de limpieza de Sora. Hurgueteó con su bastón entre los paños sucios y encontró el collar de su hija.

Sora se encontraba sacando un poco de agua del pozo cuando escuchó la severa voz de su madrastra llamándola. Sora dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente entró a la casa acudiendo al llamado de su patrona.

"¿Me llamó señora?" dijo tímidamente.

"¡Explícame esto!" Dijo tomando el collar con su bastón del canasto.

"No es lo que usted piensa…No se como llegó ahí…de verdad yo…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harta de tus excusas y mentiras Sora!" Dijo la mujer agarrando bruscamente a Sora del brazo y la arrastró por las escaleras y la llevó hasta la bodega. Durante todo el trayecto Sora lloraba silenciosamente pero en ningún momento dejó que la humillación que estaba recibiendo le afectara. Le habían puesto una trampa para hacerla quedar mal. Ella no era ninguna ladrona pero no había forma de que su Madrastra lo entendiera.

"Eres una maldita malagradecida. Te doy techo en mi casa, te doy de comer. ¡Y así me pagas…Robándole a mis hijas!

Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que el valor surgiera desde el fondo de su alma para enfrentarse a aquella mujer que se hacia llamar su madrastra.

"Esta también es mi casa. Es la casa de mi Padre y por derecho me pertenece. Usted me ha arruinado mi vida. Yo no soy ninguna ladrona, nunca toque ese estúpido collar y no tengo idea de cómo llegó hasta el canasto. Pero ya me canse de ser tratada como una esclava…

Sonomi le pegó una cachetada a Sora que la arrojó al piso y le sacó sangre.

"Eres una insolente".

La mujer descargo toda su ira en la joven y luego de varios golpes abandonó la habitación.

Sora estaba asustadísima. Jamás pensó que su madrastra llegaría hasta este limite, era la primera vez que le pegaba y de esta manera tan brutal. Aunque estaba conciente no se podía para del suelo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretones y pequeñas heridas pero que sangraban. Sus ojos no podían para de derramar lagrimas. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo por su vida y de su futuro. Algo en su interior le decía que debía salir de esa casa he irse lejos. Pero ¿Con quien? Estaba sola en este mundo, nadie que se preocupara por ella. Este era el único hogar que tenía y no podía arriesgar a perderlo.

Marta llegó hasta la bodega y se encontró con una Sora herida intentando levantarse pero sin éxito. Marta corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a caminar hasta su dormitorio y la recostó en su cama. Luego fue por agua para limpiar las heridas. Gracias a dios ninguna fue grave. Pero en su interior Sora se encontraba destrozada.

"Como deje que te hiciera esto".

"Marta no fue tu culpa. No había nada que pudieras hacer" le dijo Sora tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿Puedes caminar por tu cuenta?"

"Tranquila, los golpes no fueron tan duros" dijo Sora. "Por lo menos no físicamente" esto lo dijo para si misma.

"Creo que te haría bien salir un poco, mi niñita, no te preocupes yo te cubriré" Le dijo la cocinera con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas segura?" le preguntó Sora.

"Lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos es estar cerca de esa vieja bruja".

Sora sonrió y abrazó a la única persona que en esa casa la apoya y quiere.

"No quiero causarte problemas" dijo Sora aun un poco insegura.

"No lo harás… ya vete antes de que descubra que saliste"

La joven volvió a abrazar a la cocinera y tomando una vieja capa (recuerdo de su padre) salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

Se dirigió a su lugar favorito cerca de un tranquilo río, donde solía venir con su padre a pasar el día. Eran los momentos más felices que ella recordaba y luego de su muerte cada vez que quería estar cerca de él, venía a este lugar.

Tai se sentó en una roca en la orilla del río, (mismo río donde esta Sora) y empezó a tirar piedras a este. Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos, siendo el más fuerte, el recuerdo de las cacerías con su padre, cuando el tenía 11 años. Cuando su padre lo trataba con afecto. Añoraba esos días en que todo estaba bien y era el niño más feliz de la tierra y en este momento hubiera dado todo porque esos días volviesen. Pero no sería así , su padre se lo había dejado más que claro…

De pronto una hermosa voz interrumpió los pensamientos del joven príncipe…

Canción 

_Fuiste tú _

_Mi única compañía _

_Eras lo importante_

_Fuiste tú_

_Mi amigo y padre_

_Después mi mundo se derrumbó_

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí otra vez _

_Tenerte muy cerca de mí_

_A veces parecía _

_Que si lo soñaba _

_De alguna manera estarías aquí…_

Interrupción 

Se levantó de donde estaba y como si estuviera hipnotizado por aquella voz, comenzó a seguirla…

Continuación de la canción 

_Cuanto quiero yo volverte a oír_

_Se que nunca será así_

_Soñar contigo _

_No me ayudara a hacer_

_Todo lo que soñé_

_Ángeles y campanarios _

_Fríos y monumentales_

_Para ti _

_No son buena compañía _

_Tú eras cariñoso y amable_

_Demasiados años reprimiendo lágrimas _

_¿Por qué el pasado no puede morir?_

Interrupción 

Tai llegó hasta donde la voz se escuchaba más fuerte y clara. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio quien cantaba. Era una bella joven, la cual lo dejó anonadado. Se refregó los ojos varias veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Nunca había visto a nadie igual y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes y que no supo describir. La muchacha lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Continuación de la canción 

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí otra vez _

_Pero se que tenemos que decir adiós_

_Intenta perdonar_

_Enséñame a vivir_

_Dame fuerza para llorar_

_No más recuerdos _

_No más lagrimas silenciosa _

_No más miradas a los años perdidos_

_Ayúdame a decir adiós_

_Ayúdame…_

_A decir adiós_

Fin de la canción 

Cuando ella terminó, Tai rogó porque continuara. Pero no lo hizo.

Sora se arrodilló en la orilla del río y mientras contemplaba su imagen le pidió a su padre que le diera fuerzas para sobrevivir en aquella casa. De repente el sonido de una rama rompiéndose terminó con los pensamientos de Sora y con la quietud del lugar. Sora se dio media vuelta para ver de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con un apuesto joven observándola. Esto hizo que la chica se asustara y cayera al río.

Tai se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a la joven y corrió a ayudarla. Pero solo empeoró las cosas puesto que el también cayó al agua.

Taichi salió primero del río y ayudo a la joven a salir.

"Perdóname, creo que mi intento por ayudarte fue inútil" dijo el príncipe un poco avergonzado, por su mala actuación frente a la dama. "Tu canción…" intentó torpemente entablar una conversación. "Era muy bonita… de verdad"

"Gracias" respondió ella tímidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. "Me la enseñó mi padre… me la cantaba cuando era pequeña"

Taichi sonrió.

"Vaya que tonto soy, aun no me he presentado. Me llamó Taichi Kamiya" dijo el joven haciendo una cordial reverencia y le besó la mano (recuerden que es de la realeza).

Por su apellido, Sora, Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y esto hizo que ella se avergonzara. No solo estaba parada frente al Príncipe del reino, sino que también estaba arrodillado ante ella.

"No haga esto por favor, su majestad, yo debería ser quien se arrodillara ante usted". Sora se arrodilló.

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre y no es necesario que te inclines ante mi" Dijo el y con su mano levantó a Sora del suelo. "Quiero que seamos amigos y aun no me haz dicho tu nombre"

"lo lamento su ma…quiero decir Taichi" se corrigió. "Me llamo Sora… Sora Takenouchi".

"Es un hermoso nombre"

Taichi se quedo observándola y notó la tristeza en su mirada y de alguna manera sintió que la reconocía. Era la misma que él veía todas las mañanas en el espejo. También se percató de las heridas en su cuerpo. Ella sufría mil veces peor que el y estaba perdida. Sintió que si no hacía algo por ella, el miedo, el dolor y la tristeza la consumirían. Pero también se dio cuenta de que si él tampoco recibía ayuda también sería consumido por esos sentimientos y que de alguna manera, aquel extraño sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en su interior, era la llave para salir de aquella oscuridad. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Tai salió de su trance…

"Bueno… ¿Amigos?" dijo Tai ofreciéndole la mano.

"Yo… me encantaría… pero solo soy una sirvienta… no soy digna para ocupar ese puesto…"

"No digas tonterías, Sora, eres tan digna como todo el resto de ser mi amiga… Por favor acepta"

Sora sonrió y tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y antes de que el príncipe pudiera decir algo, las campanas que anunciaban el mediodía sonaron.

"¡Debo volver a casa!" Dijo Sora. "Fue un gusto conocerlo". Tomó su abrigo aun húmedo y corrió de vuelta a casa.

"Espera ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?"

Pero Sora ya no estaba, por lo que el joven príncipe se quedó solo…

FIN CAPITULO 3

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Por fin lo que todos estaban esperando… "EL ENCUENTRO" :D yeah!**

**Jejejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO RECIBIR MAS:D**

**La canción que canta Sora es del "Fantasma de la opera" y se llama " WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN" o DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ" ( Su traducción) pienso utilizar otra canción pero mas adelante y estoy creándole una Banda Sonora jajajaja …. En tiempos de guerra tb tiene por lo tanto si quieren saber y crear en un CD las canciones que me inspiran en ambos fics no duden en escribirme y les daré las canciones! Jajajaja **

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! El cual tardare por vacaciones en el extranjero!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	5. ¿Será Amor?

**Cuarto Capitulo¿Será Amor?**

**S**ora corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa. Aun no procesaba lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Para ella era solo un sueño del que no quería despertar. Por primera sintió que alguien la comprendía. Ese muchacho le había enseñado mucho más que una simple amistad, había hecho que de lo mas oscuro y profundo de su corazón apareciera un sentimiento que creía perdido, que no era más que una fantasía, que solo existía en los cuentos de hadas.

La joven sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Que el príncipe le haya dirigido la palabra ¡No significaba nada! Ella era una criada y él estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. No quería alimentarse de falsas esperanza. Un encuentro así con el príncipe de del reino jamás volvería a ocurrir, por lo que se obligó a sacarlo de su mente.

"¡Pero niña por dios!" Exclamó la cocinera quien salió a recibir a la joven para que no fuera descubierta por su madrastra. "¡Estás empapada!"

"Me caí al río" se excusó Sora, rogando por que Marta no preguntara más.

"Bueno, entra a la casa antes de que pesques un resfrío". Y ambas entraron a la casa. Sora se cambió la ropa húmeda y ayudó con la limpieza.

Para Sora volver a la casa transformó aquel brevísimo pero maravilloso momento de alegría, en un sueño irreal y lejano. Sentía que la vida se burlaba de ella mostrándole su más anhelado sueño como algo inaccesible, algo que solamente puede mirar pero no tocar.

Al sentir nuevamente la soledad y el dolor que le transmitía esa casa, la tristeza la inundó y el sueño de volver a encontrarse con el príncipe y alejarse de esta pesadilla, quedó otra vez en la oscuridad. "¡Jamás volvería a suceder!" se repetía "¡Vuelve a la realidad!".

Luego de que Sora se alejara. Taichi se quedó contemplando el paisaje y procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hace solo unos momentos había conocido a la chica mas linda que había pisado esta tierra. Ella lo había hechizado por completo y había sacado de su corazón un sentimiento tan fuerte que jamás pensó que podría tener por alguien… ¿Acaso sería amor? pero es muy distinto al amor que siente por su por su madre o su hermana. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado y era **esa** la clase de amor que sentía por esa muchacha? Su cabeza le dio vueltas. Si eso debía ser¡Se había enamorado! se había enamorado de una total extraña, de la cual no sabe mas que su nombre y que no estaba seguro de si la volvería a ver. ¿Acaso era eso posible, que el amor llegara tan rápido¿He inundara tu ser por completo haciéndote olvidar todo a tu alrededor, deteniendo el tiempo?

El príncipe trató de calmarse, eran muchas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza y pocas las respuestas que encontraba. Más de lo que si estaba seguro era que amaba a esa mujer fuera quien fuera. Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de esta tierra. Pero se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Él era de la realeza y ella una simple sirvienta. Lo que significaba que volvería a traicionar a sus padres, volvería a causar daño y terminaría separando totalmente a su familia…su peor pesadilla. Tai cayó de rodillas al suelo… ¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida! Justo cuando la luz volvía a él, la oscuridad se volvía más poderosa. ¿Acaso era un chico tan malo y no se merecía ser feliz?

El príncipe salió de sus pensamientos. Ya era tarde y debía volver al castillo antes de que descubran su escapada y se metiera aun en más problemas. Caminó a paso lento sin importarle que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas, quería disfrutar hasta el ultimo segundo en el mundo libre.

Llegó hasta la muralla del castillo y comenzó a treparla. Cuando llegó a la cima vio a su madre a través de los ventanales, que se dirigía a su cuarto. Taichi corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar antes que su madre pero se descuidó por completo y un guardia de turno, fiel a su padre lo atrapó.

"Creo que está en graves problemas, su majestad".

Tai suspiró derrotado y se dejó arrastrar hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Este era el fin de todo, la gota que derramó el vaso. Pero ya no podía hacer nada por evitar lo peor. Se sentía mareado y con el estomago revuelto y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

El guardia entró con tai hasta el escritorio del rey y se arrodilló ante él.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó el rey al ver la escena.

"Encontré al príncipe merodeando por el jardín, su majestad"

"Déjenos solos" pidió el rey. El guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Para esos instantes Tai estaba fuera de si, los síntomas llegaban a su peor punto. En cualquier minuto perdería la conciencia. Pero debía mantenerse fuerte frente a su padre. Levantó la mirada y espero a que su padre hablara. Aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

"Ya no se como tratar contigo" comenzó el rey parándose de la silla y dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo. "No queda otra… ¡Guardias!"

Dos guardias aparecieron en la puerta.

"Escóltenlo hasta su pieza y cierren la puerta con llave. Cualquier tipo de visita queda prohibida y solo tiene permiso de comer pan y agua." Dicho esto los dos guardias agarraron a Tai y lo sacaron de la habitación. Tai estaba paralizado. No podía creer que su padre haya llegado tan lejos.

"No te olvides que soy tu hijo" fue lo ultimo que salió de la boca de Tai antes de salir de la habitación.

Los guardias y Taichi llegaron a la habitación del joven y se encontraron con que la reina estaba sentada a los pies de la cama esperando a su hijo.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó con voz alterada al ver la escena.

"Su majestad ordenó encerrar al príncipe en su cuarto hasta nuevo aviso" dijo uno de los guardias.

La reina quedó estupefacta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a su hijo preocupada, buscando una respuesta.

"Ma-má" dijo con dificultad Tai, levantando la mirada. Y apenas los guardias lo soltaron, Taichi cayó desmayado. La reina reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y cayó arrodillada con su hijo en el suelo, evitando que el se golpeara.

"¡Llamen al doctor rápido!" Chilló la mujer. Y los dos hombres uniformados salieron en busca del medico.

Joe, el medico de la familia real apareció minutos más tarde. Ayudo a su majestad a poner a Tai en la cama y se dedicó a revisarlo.

"¿Qué tiene joe?" Preguntó ella angustiada.

"Es muy extraño" dijo el medico "parece un simple resfrío, pero no es razón para que esté así, su cuerpo está muy deteriorado, no se decirle con certeza que es lo que tiene."

La reina comenzó a llorar.

"Hay que bajarle la fiebre y darle estas hierbas medicinales, también tiene que alimentarse cuando despierte".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

"Si por la noche no mejora, llámeme".

"Gracias Joe"

El medico se marchó dejando al príncipe al cuidado de su madre.

"Madre, vi a Joe salir de la habitación. ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermano?" Kari se respondió al ver a su hermano inconciente en la cama y corrió a verlo.

"¿Qué tiene mamá?"

"No lo se, kari, No lo se".

Kari acompaño un rato a Tai y a su madre, y luego se fue a dormir. Mientras que la reina se quedó cuidando a Tai.

Su condición no mejoró en toda la noche y por más que la reina trataba de bajarle la fiebre a su hijo, esta parecía solo aumentar. Se encontraba pálido y con un rojo intenso en las mejillas por la fiebre y de vez en cuando se retorcía y gemía en sueños. Su madre sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de un simple resfrío. Taichi había perdido sus ganas de vivir. Esa maldita pelea con su padre había transformado a su alegre y dinámico hijo en un cascaron vació, que cada día que pasaba se iba consumiendo más y más y el cual había llegado a su limite.

La reina tomo la mano de su hijo y se puso a llorar. Estaba perdiendo a su hijo y no lo iba a permitir.

Taichi sintió como las lágrimas de su madre caían en su brazo. ¡Como detestaba verla llorar por su culpa! Pero aunque quería decirle que dejara de llorar, que estaba bien, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo logro apretar la mano de su madre.

Al sentir el apretón, levantó la cabeza para ver a su hijo y le besó la frente.

"Por favor Tai abre los ojos…no me dejes…no se que haría sin ti…"

Su esposo se había sobrepasado y no iba a perder a su hijo. La reina se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a ver a su esposo y ¡Terminar con todo esto!

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**Notas del Autor: Pobre Tai! Que mala soy:P **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Se que se preguntaran porque tanto tai en este capitulo…. Y bueno lo responderé … como había dicho Tai también tiene un papel protagónico… aunque en la historia la protagonista es Sora. Lo que sucede es que necesito de alguna manera cerrar y dar por terminada la pelea de Tai con su padre para que pueda continuar la historia. Piense que si Tai no se arregla con su padre tendríamos que decirle adiós a el gran baile n.nu todo quedara mas claro en el próximo capitulo… lo prometo…**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews! Y no se olviden de seguir mandándolos!**

**Nos vemos, Matta ne!**


	6. Amor de padres

**Quinto Capitulo: Amor De Padres**

**U**na enfurecida reina recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta el escritorio donde trabajaba su marido. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, respiró hondo y armándose de valor, tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante" escuchó la voz de su marido. Esto la hizo enfurecerse aun más. ¡Como podía estar tan tranquilo, mientras su hijo ardía en fiebre en su cama! Trató de calmarse y entró a la habitación.

"Buenos días Ayame, espero que tengas una buena excusa por no haber dormido en nuestra pieza anoche" dijo el rey, mientras firmaba unos papeles. Su voz sonaba disgustada. "Tengo derecho a saberlo, eres **Mi** esposa".

La reina lo miró sorprendida por las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de su esposo. ¿Dónde había quedado la confianza?

"Si, lo soy, soy tu mujer" dijo intentando no quebrarse. Aunque fue imposible, eran muchas emociones contenidas. "Pero eso no significa que sea de tu propiedad".

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó el rey agarrándola del brazo bruscamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ayame estaba asustada. ¡Este no era el hombre con el que ella se había casado! El hombre con el que ella decidió pasar el resto de su vida, era tierno y amable.

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo?" murmuró.

"¡No me cambies el tema mujer!" y la apretó más fuerte.

Se armó de valor y se decidió a enfrentar a su marido.

"No abandoné el palacio, si es lo que querías saber, pasé la noche cuidando a mi hijo" dijo la reina, sin poder seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar. "¡Está enfermo, por el amor de dios! Tu hijo esta inconsciente y empeorando cada minuto… ¿Sabes por qué Touya?" su tono cambió de uno angustiado a uno furioso.

El no dijo nada.

"Por culpa de tu maldito orgullo. Te ha cegado por completo y lo único que haz hecho es causarle dolor y alejar a todos de tu lado" dijo con una voz que mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos.

"Se escapó del palacio Ayame y me humillo" dijo él tratando de justificar sus acciones "cometió una falta gravísima y debía enseñarle a comportarse"

"¿y alguna vez le preguntaste por qué lo hizo? Desde que volvió al palacio con los guardias aquel día. Nunca más le dirigiste la palabra. Lo sacaste de tu vida".

"¿Estas defendiendo lo que hizo?" Preguntó el Rey perdiendo el control, estaba iracundo.

"No, se que estuvo mal que se haya escapado, pero tampoco tienes derecho a tratarlo de la forma que lo estas tratando"

"Es lo mínimo por haber cometido semejante falta, tiene que aprender que nadie me desobedece, el no es digno de ser mi hijo… lo dejó bastante claro" Había perdido el control completamente y esta fuera de si. La reina estaba aterrada.

El rey soltó a su esposa y le mostró la espalada.

"Definitivamente no eres el hombre con el que case." dijo en un hilo de voz. El rey no mostró ningún signo de interés. "¡El jamás hubiera hecho esto con su hijo!"

La reina recobró la compostura y miró a su esposo con una gélida mirada de odio que dejo pasmado al rey.

"Solo te quiero advertir una cosa. ¡Nunca te perdonaré si pierdo a mi hijo! Te lo juro por mi vida".

Dicho esto, Ayame salió del cuarto y dejó de luchar contra el llanto.

Mientras tanto, el rey se sentó en su escritorio tratando de ignorar todo lo que había pasado y continuar con su trabajo pero le fue imposible. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre los documentos. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió solo. Era verdad, estaba alejando a todos los que lo amaban de su vida. Se había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, sin vida. Y su hijo lo estaba pagando. Su orgullo lo había cegado por completo y solo logró que la situación se saliera de control. Pero el daño estaba hecho, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde sin embargo aun estaba a tiempo de remediar las cosas… de hacer las paces con su hijo….

Joe Salió de la habitación de Taichi y se encontró con la reina que venía de su encuentro con su marido.

"¿Como sigue Joe?"

"Logre bajarle la fiebre, pero sigue sin despertar" contestó el medico.

"¿Pero estará bien?"

Joe pareció incomodo con la pregunta, pero no podía mentirle a su reina…

"Su majestad…" titubeó, no estaba seguro de querer seguir hablando… Tragó saliva y luego de un suspiro continuó hablando. "No podría darle una respuesta concreta, es primera vez que me toca un caso como este. Aunque la fiebre ha bajado no quiere despertar, ya debería haber recuperado la consciencia…"

Los ojos de la reina se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y estuvo apunto de desfallecer.

"¿Su alteza, se encuentra bien?"

Ayame solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y trató de calmarse. Joe se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó, mientras la reina entraba a la habitación y se dejaba caer al lado de su hijo.

La noche llegó al reino del bosque y las cosas seguían igual. La reina se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo cuidándolo por segunda noche consecutiva. Su condición era lamentable se encontraba ojerosa y pálida por las pocas hora de sueño que había tenido y por la angustia de ver a su hijo postrado en una cama.

La noche llegó al reino del bosque.

"su majestad debería ir a dormir, esta muy cansada…. No le hará bien a su salud"

"No. No me moveré de aquí hasta que mi hijo despierte" dijo testarudamente la mujer.

"Pero… su majestad…"

"Ve a dormir Ayame, yo me quedaré con él" está vez habló una voz masculina. La reina se dio vuelta y se encontró con su marido parado en la puerta.

"Yo me quedaré con el" repitió él.

Ayame se quedó sin habla e incapaz de reaccionar. El rey se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"perdóname… tenías razón… mi orgullo me cegó por completo… creo que exigí demasiado sin pensar en las consecuencias y yo…"

"No tienes que pedirme perdón a mi, Touya" el rey dirigió su mirada hacia Tai.

"Si, es verdad… ve a dormir… te avisaré si pasa algo"

Dicho esto Touya besó la frente de su esposa y ella salió de la habitación seguida por su doncella.

El rey se quedó parado en la entrada. No sabía como acercarse a él después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si apenas se dirigían la palabra¿Luego de todo el daño que le había causado? No. No podía pensar así. Por el bien de todos… por el de su hijo debía enfrentar esta situación… después de todo él era el culpable de que las cosas estuvieran así… él debía remediar las cosas.

Touya se dirigió hasta la cama de su hijo, se arrodilló y se quedó contemplándolo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía.

Taichi despertó a la mañana siguiente cansado y con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Había estado batallando toda la noche con sus sentimientos…su nuevo descubrimiento y su situación con su padre.

De alguna manera esa muchacha le dio las fuerzas para abrir los ojos y enfrentar el mundo nuevamente. Si no hubiera sido por ella seguramente se habría rendido. Pero la idea de volverla a ver, de encontrarla le había dado una nueva razón para vivir. Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás. Él la amaba y no le importaba si era una simple criada…la quería igual y eso no iba a cambiar.

Pero aun estaba el problema más importante. Su padre. El amor por una doncella era totalmente inútil para solucionar una situación como esa, sin embargo le habían dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad y volver a enfrentar a su padre…

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había estado cuidando toda la noche… pero… ¿podía ser cierto lo que veían sus ojos¿¡Su padre¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, estaba totalmente despierto. ¿Entonces que estaba ocurriendo? No lo sabía… pero algo le decía que él no estaba aquí para retarlo o castigarlo… tenía otras intensiones.

El rey se despertó al sentir los movimientos de Tai, cuando se sentó. Pero no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. No tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a su hijo, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos. La atmósfera se puso tensa… y padre e hijo no hicieron otra cosa que observarse en silencio. Ninguno sabía como actuar, que decir.

"Buenos días" Tai rompió el hielo, aun inseguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Buenos días" contestó Touya."Llamaré a tu madre"

Dicho esto, el rey se marchó de la habitación. Se había acobardado y no supo aprovechar el momento. Pero no sabía que hacer.

El príncipe tampoco evito que su padre se marchara. Pero lo había visto en sus ojos, su padre esta arrepentido y esto lo alegraba. Por fin podrían volver a hacer las paces. Pero dejaría que su padre se acercara a hablar con él, cuando estuviera listo. Había sido escuchado. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar al amor de su vida….

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** ufff! Que alivio por fin lo logre! Termine este capitulo. El más difícil hasta ahora.

Perdón a todos por el retraso… pero el colegio y la falta de inspiración jugaron un papel importante para mantenerme alejada de este fic por un tiempo… prometo terminar el fic pronto… ya no queda mucho…. ;) y ahora el protagonismo vuelve a Sora.

Se que este cap es medio extraño pero bueno debía ponerle fin a la situación entre Tai y el rey para poder seguir con el fic.

Creo que talvez deba explicarme un poquito con la condición de tai en este capitulo. Pues la verdad Tai tenia una simple gripe… por quedarse con la ropa mojada luego de la zambullida en el capitulo anterior… pero claro que la gripe no llega a tal extremo verdad…. Bueno es que utilice un poco de psicoanálisis a lo claudia jejeje…

El cuerpo de Taichi había llegado al máximo punto del agotamiento debido a su depresión por su problema con su padre. Con lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior… tai no pudo más y desistió todo intento de lucha. Esto en su inconsciente caso mucho alboroto por lo que su cuerpo se auto castigó usando la gripe y enfermándolo a Tal nivel… y a esto debe sumársele que se encontraba debatiendo consigo mismo.

El amor que sentía por Sora y las pequeña esperanza que le quedaba lograron que Tai volviera a tener el control de su cuerpo he hicieron que despertara.

Eso es más o menos… espero que les haya quedado claro y que no les haya dado lata leerlo. :P

Espero poner pronto el siguiente capitulo!

NOS VEMOS!

NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE M HAN DEJADO… SIGAN HACIENDOLO!


	7. Ámame, No Pido Mas De Ti

**Séptimo Capitulo: Ámame, No Pido Mas De Ti**

**S**olo faltaban unos pocos días para el cumpleaños del príncipe y todo el pueblo se preparaba para el tan esperado día.

En palacio todo el personal se movía de un lado a otro acarreando toda clase de artículos decorativos y muebles.

"Su majestad" dijo uno de los sirvientes acercándose a la reina, quien supervisaba la acción, y se arrodilló ante ella. "las invitaciones están listas para ser entregadas"

"Bien, encárguese de que lleguen hoy mismo a toda la nobleza y a los reyes del reino de hielo"

"si su alteza" y se retiró.

"está quedando hermoso madre" dijo Kari entrando al salón de baile. "a Tai le va a encantar"

"Eso espero Kari" dijo su madre con una sonrisa con matiz de tristeza. Taichi había estado muy distraído últimamente, salía todos los día y no regresaba hasta muy tarde por la noche apenas se le veía y eso si la tenía preocupada. ¿En que podría andar su hijo? Era un verdadero misterio. Sin mencionar que la situación con su padre aun no estaba arreglada del todo aunque el ya no estaba enojado con Tai, ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de enfrentarse al otro y arreglar la situación y se evitaban a cualquier costo.

"¿Mamá?" llamó Kari a la reina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿crees que mi padre arregle las cosas con mi hermano antes del banquete?"

"No lo se, Kari, no lo se"…

Sora se encontraba limpiando el piso de la entrada de la casa, cuando sintió los llamados de su madrastra.

"¡Sora!"

La joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su Madrastra.

"Si señora" dijo en un tono suave.

"Acompañaras a mis hijas al mercado y las ayudaras con las compras" le ordenó la mujer mientras tomaba su taza de Té.

"si… si señora" dijo Sora inclinándose un poco.

"vete"

Sora obedeció en silencio y cerró la puerta tras ella. Por fin luego de 4 largos días podría salir fuera de las murallas de la casa. Ojala que esté ahí, se encontró pensando. ¿Qué estaba pensando¿Por qué quería que él estuviera ahí? Recordó aquel día en el lago, el día que le había cambiado la vida para siempre, el día que había conocido al príncipe del reino, el amor de su vida, aunque aun no quisiera reconocerlo. No había dejado de pensar en él en ningún minuto desde que volvió y todos en la casa notaron este cambio en Sora, sobretodo Marta, quien notó el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la joven.

Sora terminó rápidamente con el aseo de las habitaciones y corrió a la cocina en busca de su capa.

"¡Cenicienta!" gritaron sus hermanastras impacientes por la demora de Sora. La joven salió inmediatamente de la cocina.

"Solo una advertencia Sora..." Dijo Jun amenazante. "Pobre de ti si arruinas este día". Se dio media vuelta y salió a la calle seguida por Yolei. Sora suspiro resignada y salió detrás de ellas.

Un carruaje azul apareció en la puerta del castillo y dos jóvenes bajaron del. El mensajero los recibió y los llevó hasta el salón de l trono.

"Su majestad, los príncipes del reino de nieve están aquí"

"Yamato, Takeru" dijo sorprendida la reina. "No los esperaba hasta mañana"

"Discúlpenos por no avisarle de nuestra llegada su majestad pero queríamos ver a Tai antes del baile" dijo Matt cortésmente e inclinándose ante la reina.

"Entiendo, pues avisare a los criados que les ordenen una habitación, sabes que es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Mi hijo debe estar en su pieza" dijo ella. Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon hacia los aposentos del príncipe Taichi.

Taichi se encontraba sentado en su balcón mirando la nada absorto en sus pensamientos, obviamente sus pensamientos era de ella. ¡Maldita sea¿Qué le había hecho esta chica, la cual aparece hasta en sus sueño y no lo dejaba tranquilo? Estaba enamorado. Estaba loco de amor por una joven que había visto apenas una vez en su vida y que había desaparecido sin rastro. ¿Qué iba a ser del? No tenía idea. Pero de algo si estaba seguro no descansaría hasta encontrarla…

"Taichi, Taichi terminaras haciendo que tu cerebro explote de tanto pensar" se burló MatT de su amigo.

El príncipe salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente perdiendo el equilibrio, mas no llegó a caerse.

"Matt… ¿Cuando llegaste?.. No te sentí… ¿No llegabas mañana?" preguntó Tai sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

"Si… pero preferí llegar hoy día"

"Oh ya veo" dijo Tai sabiendo la verdadera razón por la cual él había venido antes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por él?

"Taichi ¿Por qué no vamos al mercado y acompañamos a Kari a comprar?"

"No lo se, hoy no me levante con mucho animo…" Tai se maldijo. ¿¡Que estaba diciendo¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para seguir buscando a Sora!

"No seas aburrido Tai, haz pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en esta pieza. Sal a refrescarte"

"Esta bien" dijo fingiendo no mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

El mercado estaba repleto de gente que estaba haciendo las compras habituales. Tanto Sora como Tai se desilusionaron ya que sería casi imposible encontrarse con toda la aglomeración de gente.

Sora se encontraba caminando distante de sus hermanastras concentrada en todo menos en el propósito de su verdadera visita al mercado.

"¡Sora¡No te quedes ahí atrás y ayúdanos con esto!" Dijo enojada Yolei viendo a Sora distraída. La chica volvió a la realidad, se acercó con el canasto y comenzó a meter las compras de sus hermanas adentro.

"Sora ve a buscarme algo de fruta al puesto, tengo hambre" le ordenó Yolei.

"enseguida voy" y para allá partió.

Taichi, su hermana y los dos príncipes del reino de las nieves llegaron hasta el mercado.

"Adelántense" les pidió Tai.

"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó Matt con intención de seguirlo, pero Tai lo detuvo.

"Solo iré por…algo de fruta, me muero de hambre, ya lo alcanzó, sigan" dijo Tai y se alejó del grupo rápidamente.

"Pero Tai…" Matt no alcanzó a decir más. El príncipe del reino de los bosques ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Taichi caminó sin rumbo por un rato. Ya se había alejado de su hermana y sus amigos y ahora tendría mas libertad para buscar a la misteriosa chica.

"Hola Sora" la saludo la señora Izumi quien estaba a cargo del puesto ese día.

"Buenos días" respondió la joven

"¿Vienes por fruta¿Lo mismo de siempre?"

"No, solo vengo por unas manzanas para mis hermanastras"

"aquí tienes" dijo la mujer pasándole tres manzanas rojas.

"Gracias señora Izumi, hasta luego"

Sora le puso de espaldas al puesto de fruta y ordenó el desorden que le habían dejado sus hermanastras.

"¡Su majestad!" escuchó a la madre de su mejor amigo exclamar. Se giró para ver quien se había acercado al puesto. ¡Por favor que sea él! Y al parecer fue escuchada. Porque se topo con el hombre de sus sueños…

Taichi escogió la manzana más roja que encontró y le agradeció a la dueña del puesto su gentiliza y se marchó de ahí para seguir su búsqueda. Sin darse cuenta dejó caer su pequeña daga, regalo de su padre.

Sora vio la daga en el suelo, la recogió y fue tras el príncipe para entregársela.

"Su majestad" Lo llamó.

Tai escuchó la voz de una chica y se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso podría ser ella? Sin pensarlo Tai se dio vuelta y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos que había visto en el lago.

"Aquí tiene su majestad, se le cayó esto" dijo Sora estirando la daga hacia él. Pero el príncipe no reaccionó a cogerla, sino que se quedo mirándola.

"Eres tu" murmuró como si estuviera en trance.

Sora se sonrojo. Jamás se imaginó que él la recordaría.

Tai salió de su trance y agarró la daga.

"Gracias Sora"

"No hay de que…Su…Tai" dijo Sora he intentó marcharse pero fue detenida por el príncipe.

"No te vayas… por favor…no quiero volver a perderte" dijo Tai trayéndola hacia el y con la mano levanto su cara tiernamente. A ambos le latía el corazón fuertemente. "No se que me hiciste Sora… es la primera vez que siento algo asi… tan fuerte… y cre que me…"

Sora desvió la mirada.

"¿Qué viste en mi… yo solo soy una sirvienta?" murmuró.

"Lo que eres Sora… la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida"

"No digas eso por favor… porque no es verdad…"

"Es la verdad Sora"

"Y aunque así sea Tai, esto jamás funcionara, no con mi madrastra detrás mío, ella hará cualquier cosa por separarnos, esto nos hará daño a los dos y no quiero q eso…" Tai puso su dedo en los labios de Sora para hacerla callar.

"**Basta ya de llanto**

**Olvida tu temor**

**Aquí estoy**

**Nada podrá hacerte daño **

**Mis palabras te abrigaran y calmaran**

**Permíteme liberarte **

**Que la luz seque tus lágrimas**

**Aquí estoy, contigo, a tu lado**

**Para cuidarte y guiarte" (TAI)**

"Sora, me da lo mismo, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que este a mi lado, Te amo Sora" Dijo Tai mirándola a los ojos.

Sora entendió que Tai no iba a rendirse por más que ella intentara alejarlo, para evitar dañarlo. Pero sus ojos… el brillo que le transmitía… ¡Ella también lo amaba! Y no quería perderlo… con el estaba su felicidad… con el estaba la vida que siempre soñó toda su vida…

**Di que me amas en todo momento**

**Voltea mi cabeza hablándome del verano**

**Di que me necesitas aquí a tu lado**

**Ahora y siempre**

**Prométeme**

**Que lo dices de verdad**

**No pido más de ti (SORA)**

"Yo también te amo Tai" dijo ella y lo abrazó sin querer soltarse… se sentía tan segura en sus brazos que ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Ella iba a tomar esta oportunidad que le estaban dando… dejaría su horrible vida como empleada en su propia casa atrás… porque ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo… ahora tenía a alguien a su lado que la iba a proteger….

**Permíteme protegerte **

**Permíteme ser tu luz**

**Estas a salvo, nadie te encontrara **

**Tus temores atrás quedaron (TAI)**

**Solo ansío libertad**

**No más oscuridad **

**Y tú siempre a mi lado**

**Para abrazarme y ocultarme (SORA)**

**Entonces di que compartirás conmigo**

**Un amor toda una vida**

**Déjame alejar tu soledad**

**Di que me quieres contigo**

**Aquí a tu lado**

**A donde vayas déjame ir también**

**Sora, no pido más de ti (TAI)**

**Di que compartirás conmigo**

**Un amor toda una vida **

**Dilo y yo te seguiré (SORA)**

**Comparte cada día conmigo**

**Las noches, las mañanas (LOS DOS)**

**Di que me amas (SORA)**

**Sabes que si (TAI)**

**Ámame no pido más de ti **

**A donde vayas siempre iré yo (déjame ir también)**

**Ámame no pido más de Ti (LOS DOS)**

Sora y Tai compartieron un dulce beso. El tiempo estaba detenido para ambos y ninguno de los dos tenian deseos de soltarse. Querían quedarse así para siempre.

Matt ya se estaba preocupando por la tardanza de su amigo y decidió ir a buscarlo.

"¿Dónde estas Tai?" se preguntaba mientras buscaba por las calles del mercado. Dobló por uno de los callejones que llevaban hasta el puesto de frutas y se encontró con una escena que no debió ver. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo y príncipe del reino de los bosques ¿¡Besando a una campesina!?

"Ohh Tai espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo" dijo Matt suspirando ahora si que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Tai y Sora se separaron.

"Debo irme, me esperan en casa" dijo Sora dándole otro beso corto.

"Prométeme que iras mañana" le rogó Tai.

"Te lo prometo ahí estaré"

Y con la promesa de volverse a ver ambos se alejaron del lugar cada uno en la dirección contraria. Mañana sería el día más feliz… porque sería el día que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **PERDON! PERDON! De verdad mil perdones por la demora… lamentablemente el colegio y la prueba para mi ingreso a la universidad no me han permitido concentrarme en el fic pero aquí esta por fin!! Si se preguntaran como tuve tiempo para publicar nuevos fics, UBI SUNT y Recuerdos enterrados… es simplemente porque fueron trabajos para la escuela que convertí en fics Jejejeje… bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se preocupen porque ya solamente quedan dos capítulos mas para que llegue a su fin!! Que penita…pero weno…. Ya tengo más o menos planeado mi próximo fic que será mi versión de romeo y Julieta aunque solo tengo la idea nada mas… espero que resulte ya que es como la cuarta idea que se me ocurre y aun no me decido:P

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y para que no se preocupen también tardare en actualizar pero no he abandonado el fic se los prometo!!

NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!!! Entre más reviews más rápido jajajajaja XD!!

Y gracias a todos los que m escriben!!!

La canción de este capitulo también es de Andrew Lloyd Webber de su obra El Fantasma de la Opera y se llama "All I Ask Of You" en castellano: No pido más de ti.


End file.
